It is known, according to U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,793 and referring to FIG. 1, to disconnect a plug connector (1) from a socket connector (2) by applying a force to a resilient transverse hold-down beam (3) disposed on the socket connector (2). A lock arm (4) of the socket connector (2) pivots after a depressible handle (8) is depressed to allow a free end (5) of the lock arm (4) to engage the resilient hold-down beam (3) and apply a force that causes the resilient hold-down beam (3) to flex. As the resilient hold-down beam (3) is flexibly raised, or elevated away from the plug connector (1), a lock nib (6) disposed on the lock arm (4) is also elevated that allows the plug connector (1) to be disconnected from a shroud (7) of the socket connector (2).
With smaller sized connector bodies, a length of the hold-down beam is sufficiently reduced such that the resilient hold-down beam becomes non-resilient. Thus, when the lock arm applies the force to a non-resilient hold-down beam, the non-resilient hold-down beam does not flex. The non-resilient hold-down beam remains substantially in the same position as if no force was applied. When the non-resilient hold-down beam is not flexibly displaced, the lock nib is not elevated and the plug connector may not be retracted from the socket connector without possible damage to the plug and socket connector, respectively. It is desirable for the socket connector to receive and also allow retraction of the plug connector without potential concomitant damage occurring to the plug and socket connectors.
What is needed is a socket connector body that receives a corresponding plug connector body while reliably allowing a lock nib on the socket connector body to be elevated so that a plug connector body may be retracted from the socket connector body without damaging the connector bodies, especially when employing smaller sized electrical connector bodies that include a non-resilient beam member.